


The Boys Are Back In Town

by bluefeatherofhappiness (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Excessive Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Mild Language, Other, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluefeatherofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's family call him a nerd who needs to get laid, so his bros take him out to a night on the town.<br/>Niles is super thirsty but doesn't wanna end up fucking up his job. Drunk Leo ends up coming out of the closet. Odin starts stripping at the bar.<br/>You won't believe what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savage Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Written, not expressly for, but encouraged by, my Niles RP twitter getting 500 followers, slightly beating out the Corrin+Niles egg family fic I also plan on eventually writing. 
> 
> (this got way out of hand too quickly.)
> 
> if u wanna scream about LeoNiles(Odin) HMU on twitter: @slaysbelles

Leo was never a social butterfly. He didn’t care for idle chatter, his idea of a fun evening was described as “productive”, and outside required political liaisons he didn’t go to any parties. In battle and in his social life, Lord Leo strived for cold efficiency.

Or, as his younger sister aptly put it:

“He needs to get laid.”

Niles unsuccessfully tried to disguise his laughter as a cough, and next to him Odin snorted and almost choked mid-sip of water. Leo rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Elise. As if you even know what that means.”

Glancing around the table at the mess hall, Niles saw Lord Xander frown his disapproval and Lady Camilla hide a smile with a sip of wine.

“Yes I do!” Elise objected with a pout. “It means-“

“Pardon, my lady,” Effie interrupted. “Where did you learn about such filth?” Effie threw a venomous glare at Niles. He gave her a tight lipped smile. It definitely hadn’t been from him-at least, not this time.

“I know a lot more than you guys think I do.” Elise said. “And that’s how I also know that Leo can’t get laid because he’s a boring jerk.”

“Lady Elise, please,” Odin said, “There are many winsome and charming beauties that would be easily entranced by Lord Leo’s aloof persona! Why, I once knew a wyvern rider with a heart and a demeanor of ice, and the maidens would flock to him in droves!” Odin gestured grandly.

 “Well, much to his annoyance,” he added.

Niles threw another glance in Leo’s direction. Sulkily resting his hand on his cheek, Leo was trying his best to appear unfazed about his virginity being a subject of table conversation.

 _Ah, if only I could be a glove upon that hand so I could touch that cheek,_ Niles thought, smiling. _Or more than just his cheek- I could brush over his delicate nose, his pale, slender neck, his pouting lips..._

Niles knew entertaining those sort of thoughts about someone like Lord Leo was impudent at best, but that never stopped his wandering mind.

Lady Camilla spoke up, interrupting Niles’ train of thought.

“Elise has a point, Leo.” She daintily took a bite of chicken from her fork. “You take yourself much too seriously. You should consider going out and having some fun every now and then.”

Leo rolled his eyes again.

“Sister, I hardly think that sort of behavior is befitting a prince of Nohr. Xander would probably say as much.” There was a bit of an edge to his voice.

Xander paused and placed his silverware on the table.

“Actually, I agree with Camilla.”

“Xander, you can’t be serious. I never see you going out.”

Xander smiled.

“Of course you don’t, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have the occasional night out on the town. Ask Laslow; he can confirm we’ve had our fair share of late nights at the tavern.”

Laslow nodded.

“Leo,” Xander continued, “Being studious is all well and good, but nothing prepares you for the world more than going out to experience.”

“Hmph. Perhaps.”

“I mean it, Leo. How about tonight?”

Leo made a face.

“Not to be rude, brother, but I’ll pass. Drinking alone sounds like the opposite of a good time.”

“Of course you wouldn’t be alone,” Xander waved his hand. “You’d take some people with you.”

Niles could practically feel Odin’s face light up.

“I’d go with you myself,” Xander continued, “But I’m afraid I’ve already committed to having an audience with a few members of the Ice Tribe this evening.”

“Milords, if I may be so bold,” Odin interjected, “Niles and I would be more than happy to accompany Lord Leo on his quest for merriment. Isn’t that right, One-Eyed Rogue of White Shadows?”

Niles grimaced at the stupid nickname, but nodded anyway.

Leo glanced away.

“I’m quite busy myself, I’m afraid. I had the rest of the evening planned out. Besides my normal combat and tactical training, I was going to reorganize the library, review magic theory with Elise-“

“Oh darling, that all can wait for another day.” Camilla interrupted. “And I’ll review magic with Elise. You go out with your boys and have some fun.”

“A thousand thanks for your generosity, Lady Camilla! I will be sure that your part is not neglected in the epic tales that will surely be told of this evening of revelry.”

“Thank you, Odin,” Camilla giggled. “Anything for my darling little brother.”

“Milords and ladies,” Odin said, rising to his feet, “If I may take my leave of you, I shall begin the preparations for tonight’s dark entertainment.”

Leo looked slightly annoyed, but dismissed him all the same. Odin practically skipped out of the mess hall, grinning idiotically. Niles had a feeling he already knew what his plans were.

 

Later that evening the three of them gathered in Leo’s quarters. Leo, for the first time in ages, was wearing plainclothes, a tunic and breeches, instead of his usual plate armor. He looked vaguely uncomfortable. Niles smiled.

“Feeling exposed, milord?”

Leo nodded hesitantly.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Leo shook his head.

“It’s nothing, really, just… do I look all right? You two would tell me if I looked stupid, right?” He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Odin answered immediately.

“Why of course, milord! I would never allow you to depart for an adventure such as this without assuring we were all properly garbed!”

Niles drank in Lord Leo’s appearance; His slender, boyish figure, his carefully combed hair held back in a headband, his pretty, doll-like face slightly furrowed in concern. Niles sighed wistfully.

“You are comely as always, my lord.”

That seemed to soothe Leo a little; He regained a bit of his cool demeanor and smiled.

“Thank you, both of you. So, Odin, what’s all of this you brought with you?” Leo gestured at the stack of papers Odin had piled on his typically immaculate desk.

“This,” Odin began, dramatically unrolling a scroll of parchment, “Will be the path of radiance we chosen three walk on this fated evening! The scripture we shall follow for our pilgrimage to-“

“Normal words, please, Odin.” Leo sighed, “I’m not really in the mood for shouting right now.”

“O-of course, my lord.” Odin coughed slightly. “Here I’ve made a small diagram of the locations of the best and most legendary taverns in the underground capitol.”

“Neat.” Leo replied dryly, “So do I just pick one at random, then?

Odin held up a hand.

“No so fast, milord! A momentous occasion such as brotherly bonding with Lord Leo demands more than just a few pints at a local watering hole! So tonight, I have arranged for us to partake in what we common folk call a ‘bar crawl.’ We begin here,” Odin pointed at the foremost tavern, “At ‘The Smiling Wyvern’! A truly legendary establishment. Then, as the evening continues, we shall pay visits to ‘The Sword and the Club’, ‘Gertrude’s Alehouse’, and ‘The Blue Casque’.

Finally, we end the night at ‘The Spotted Hound’s Inn’. I’ve taken the liberty of reserving a room for the three of us, since at that point, if we’re doing things right, we’ll be in no shape to walk back to the castle.”

Leo studied the map silently.

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?”

Odin smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

“If I’m being honest, Lord Leo, I wanted to go out like this with back when you came of drinking age. But you’ve always been so busy, so I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

Another smile flitted across Leo’s face for a brief moment.

“Hmph. In that case, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting so long.”

There was something about that face- Leo’s genuine smile- that managed to make both Odin and Niles absolutely melt. Leo, however, was thankfully oblivious to the effect he had on his retainers.


	2. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their drink on, and Odin gets a little sloppy.

The staff at The Smiling Wyvern, Leo soon found out, were not nearly as smiley as the wyvern the bar was named for. The three of them took a seat at a table in the corner, and a surly looking barmaid came and took their drink orders. 

“Evening, fair maiden. Tonight you have the great honor of being the Valkyrie sent to greet our weary warrior souls as we embark on a quest to partake in the feasts of-“

“A pitcher of lager, please, and three mugs.” Niles said, cutting Odin off. “And feel free to ignore everything he says. We won’t be offended.” She nodded curtly and turned on her heel, navigating through the small crowd of patrons milling about in the bar. 

“ _ Niles _ , you ruined my opening speech! I spent a long time on that!”

“Odin, let the poor woman live. She’s got enough to deal with without having to decipher your nonsense.” He turned to Leo. “Apologies for not consulting you on the drink order, milord. I hope you can understand my haste.” 

Leo nodded. Leo had no clue what a lager was, and the majority of his alcohol-related experience was limited to a few glasses of wine with dinner, but he neglected to share this information with his companions. He didn’t want either of them to think he was inexperienced.  

“A-n-y-w-a-y,” Odin continued, “There’s an important reason I chose this bar to draw first blood.”

“What,” Niles grinned, “You get your first blowjob out back or something?” 

“No, you guttersnipe!” Odin hissed, blushing deeply, “Don’t say stuff like that so loudly!” He cleared his throat and continued speaking at a normal volume. “The reason I chose this bar to start is that according to local legend, this is the very tavern where Lord Leo’s great great great grandfather would go to in order to find worthy warriors to join his castle guard. 

“At the king’s request, the tavern owner put out a huge reward for anyone who could best his champion in a brawl. It drew people from all over- thank you, miss-” Odin poured himself a drink from the pitcher the barmaid had brought to their table. “Hardly anyone ever won because the champion was actually the king in disguise.” Odin paused to take a swig of the dark brew. 

“Ah, good stuff. Anyway, almost nobody could beat him, but as the story goes, the few who  _ did  _ went on to become the most renowned and feared knights in all of Nohr. Amazing, right??”

“Mm.” Niles sipped at his beer. 

Leo picked up his own mug and gave it a tentative sip. He almost spat it back out immediately, but swallowed it all the same. He involuntarily made a face. 

“Not to your taste, milord?” Niles asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Leo coughed. “It’s…well…”

“Go on, you won’t offend me.”

Leo hunched over the table, lowering his voice.

“It tastes like swill! How can you stand this stuff?”

Niles grinned. “I’ve swallowed fouler things in my life.”

Leo grimaced. 

“I don’t even think I could drink a single glass of this, honestly. And stop calling me ‘milord’ out in public like this. I don’t really want to advertise our presence too much.”

Odin nodded. 

“As you wish, m- er, Leo.” Odin took another gulp of his beer. “Don’t worry about the lager, Niles and I will finish it off. You can order something else.”

Leo was quiet for a moment. What could he order? They certainly didn’t seem to have a drink menu here. Did they even serve wine in a place like this? 

Maybe going out had been a mistake...

“Oh, that reminds me! I may have a good idea of something you’d like.” Niles flagged down the barmaid and mumbled something to her Leo couldn’t quite hear over the chatter of the other patrons.

Moments later she returned with a glass of reddish-orange liquid with a stick of celery poking out of it. 

“Is that…tomato juice?”

Niles nodded.

“It’s called a Bloody Mary- it’s made with vodka, tomato juice, and a couple of other things added for flavor.” The explanation had barely passed his lips before Leo was giving it a taste. His eyes widened. 

“It’s sort of spicy. But I like it.” He took another deep drink and tasted the distinctive tang of alcohol. Leo knew it was impossible for alcohol to work  _ that _ quickly, but he could feel himself relaxing all the same, his body growing a bit warmer. 

“All right, Leo!” Odin cheered. He raised his already half-empty glass. “A toast! To Leo, and to having fun!” 

The three of them brought their glasses together with a clink and took long draughts of their beverages. 

Generally speaking, alcohol lowers inhibitions and soothes the nerves. But there are four main types of personalities that can be affected by alcohol. 

The first and largest group, the “Hemmingways”, don’t exhibit any major changes in personality when drunk.

The second group, the “Mary Poppins”, are outgoing people who become sweeter and giddier when drunk. 

The third group, dubbed the “Nutty Professors” are introverted people who, with the aid of alcohol, bloom into flashier, more social versions of themselves.

Lastly, there are the “Mr. Hydes”- the angry, irrational drunks. 

Niles was the first type, Odin was the second, and Leo, as they came to find out, was the third. 

 

 

Several drinks and two bars later, at The Blue Casque, Niles found himself in a very familiar situation: he wanted to kiss Leo. 

There were times while sober, every now and then- when the light hit Lord Leo’s face in just the right way, or when Leo got lost in thought, or when Leo smiled at him with genuine warmth- that Niles could barely stand NOT kissing Leo.  But when he was sober, he had the self-control and good sense not to act on those impulses. Those capabilities were significantly reduced at this level of drunkenness. 

At The Blue Casque, they’d managed to get seated in a more private section of the tavern, usually reserved for courtesans and the ilk to pick up clients. Tonight, however, it seemed that most of the courtesans were either busy, absent, or at another tavern, because the only people who were back there were the three of them, an older man nursing his beer, and a single courtesan who seemed more interested in the chatting with the barmaid than the man trying to pick her up.  

Odin, more than 8 drinks into the night, was finally starting to drop his inflated manner of speech. 

“Listen, Niles, I don’t think I tell you this enough, but you and Leo here are my best friends. Almost as good as Sev…Selena and Laslow. Really. I’d walk through fire for you guys.” He sat up suddenly. “Man, it’s sorta warm in here, huh? I think it is.” 

Without another word Odin started to wiggle his arms out of what passed for sleeves on a dark mage’s outfit. His outfit was all one piece, so he ended up sloppily knotting the sleeves around his waist, and leaned on Niles’ shoulder. On Niles’ right was Leo, flushed a pretty pink from the mead he was drinking. 

“Hey guys.” Leo mumbled, eyeing the courtesan, “Is it okay that I don’t really like girls?”

Odin almost spat out his drink. “Whoa, pal, where’s this all comin’ from…?”

Leo shrugged. “I mean. I just. I don’t really care for them all that much. Women, I mean. They’re pretty, I suppose, but I never really understood why it’s such a big deal I get married, you know?” He took a contemplative sip before setting his goblet back on the table. 

“Father just sort of had mother around as a decoration more than anything else after Elise was born, so I guess it’s not unusual for me to feel like this.” Leo dipped his slender, pale index finger into the mead and swirled it around absentmindedly. Niles felt his heart hammering in his chest. 

This wasn’t the sort of thing Leo would say normally...right? Was this some sort of test?

“I mean, I know it’s part of my title and all, getting married and having a bunch of kids, but….” He shrugged again, and stuck his finger into his mouth, licking it clean. His eyes met with Niles’, and he slowly removed his finger from between his lips with a coquettish smile. Leo’s half-lidded eyes shone at him. His master inched closer to him, swaying slightly. 

“Hey, Niles…what do you think? Is that wrong?”

Niles swallowed hard, licked his lips, but no words made their way out of his mouth.  

From his left shoulder, Odin piped up. 

“Leo, you’re thinkin’ too much about all this, you know? I mean, look at Xander, he’s way older than you, and he isn’t married yet either. You’re fiiiiiine!” Odin reached across and slapped Leo on the back jovially. “Hey, hey, guys, I got a great idea- let’s do some shots!”

As Odin sat up and got the attention of the barmaid, Niles felt Leo’s hand slide onto his lap. Panicking, Niles stood up abruptly.

“Odin, I’m doing shots off you. Get on the table.”

Odin looked taken aback for half a second, and then giggled. “All right, but you can’t tell Laslow about this later, okay?”

Leo looked irritated, but didn’t say anything.

Taking the salt, lime, and bottle of tequila from the bartender, Odin hopped up on the table and passed the bottle to Niles. “Hey, where do want the salt?”

Niles shrugged. “Wherever it’s comfortable for you, man.”

“Aight, I’m gonna sprinkle it right up here then, make sure we’re REAL close by the end of this.” Odin giggled again, then laid back and put the lime wedge between his teeth with a playful wink. 

Bracing Odin’s hip, Niles’ tongue slowly scraped up the salt sprinkled between Odin’s pectorals, and trailed down the salt Odin put down the center of his abs. 

Unsurprisingly, the tequila overflowed Odin’s shallow bellybutton and trickled out to pool in the divets of his abs. The lime between his teeth muffled any kind of warning Odin wanted to yell about making sure it didn’t get on his clothes.

As Niles continued to lap at his exposed skin, Odin tried hard not to laugh at Niles’ tongue tickling him. But it didn’t just stop when he was clean. Niles pressed Odin into the table, Niles’ knee grinding against the clothed lower half of Odin’s body as he continued to lick back past his nipple, his collarbone, his neck.

Odin was distantly aware that Leo was still in the same position he’d been when he’d gotten on the table, watching them, but the thought was quickly overtaken by the sensation of Niles retrieving the lime, making the tangy juice gush around and into his mouth, followed by Niles’ tongue.

Spitting the lime out, he pulled Niles down on top of him into a deep kiss, followed by another, and another. Niles didn’t resist.

There was a clatter as Leo stood up, mumbled something about going to the bathroom, and all but ran from the room.

“Shit,” Niles swore. His head snapped up to follow Leo’s figure stumble down the hall.

“Odin, we gotta go after him.”

Odin didn’t answer, he just continued to sloppily kiss Niles’ neck.

“Odin, come on.”

Odin just whined wordlessly and tried to pull Niles back into his embrace.

Niles gently detangled himself, pushed him away, and headed after Leo, leaving a half naked Odin trailing behind him.

"Fine. You're right." Odin grumbled. "But I'm tellin' you, Niles, you should know better than to raise up that which you cannot put down. Odin Dark will not be denied his share of canoodling!" 

 

 

At first, it seemed like no one was there, but then Niles heard the distinct sound of sniffling from behind one of the stall doors.  

“Leo?” he called out. “Leo, are you in here?” 

The sniffling ceased. 

“No,” Leo answered sulkily. Niles could hear him shifting around on the toilet seat. Niles sighed. He’d been afraid of this sort of thing happening. This hadn’t been the scenario he’d pictured, of course. 

“Come on, Leo. We can head out if you want. Odin can pay the tab and we can get you to the room. How’s that sound?” 

Leo was silent a moment as he considered it. 

The door to the restroom squeaked open, and Odin wobbled his way in. 

“Milord, are you all right?”

Niles winced. Odin always had the shittiest timing. 

“I don’t want to go anywhere with either of you. Just leave me alone.”

He could practically see Leo’s face creasing in annoyance.

“Leo-“

“I said  _ go away _ !” 

Niles nodded at Odin, then turned back to the stall. 

“Hey…We’ll be waiting for you outside the bathroom, okay?” 

Niles waited for a reply, but there was only silence. 

He slumped against the wall across from the men’s room with a sigh. Odin took a seat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. 

“So, do you like, wanna keep kissing?” Odin mumbled. 

Niles shook his head.  “Yeah, I’m not really feeling it.” 

Odin whined wordlessly.  “Fine, I’ll go pay the tab and we can head out as soon as Leo’s out.”

Odin reluctantly stumbled back onto his feet, making his way to the front of the bar, his shirtsleeves dragging behind him. 

“You should see if you can get Leo out of the bathroom.” 

Niles grunted. He didn’t need Odin to tell him that.

He tried opening the door as quietly as possible, and tiptoed as well as his drunken body could manage to the door of the stall Leo had locked himself in. There was quiet hiccupping coming from behind the door. Niles sighed. This whole evening was turning out to be a huge mess. 

“Leo? You okay?”

Silence. Niles sat down in front of the stall door and leaned against it. “I’m sorry about all that. Things got a little too wild, huh?” 

Leo didn’t respond.

“Listen, I just…I want you to know it’s nothing serious. Odin’s just super drunk.” Niles stared at the cracks in the floor. “We’re all super drunk.”

Leo finally spoke up. 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Niles nodded, more to himself than anyone else. 

“We should probably just…act like none of this happened.”

“I see.” Leo’s voice sounded flat. Niles frowned, and twisted to face the stall. 

“Lord Leo…what’s wrong?” 

As if he didn’t already know. 

“It’s nothing, really. Just me being sentimental, that’s all.” 

Another lie. “Lay it on me.”

Leo hiccuped. 

“I just felt for a moment that maybe you didn’t really care for me at all, that’s all.”

Niles sighed again, trying to find out the best way to put this so they could both leave this place with their employer/employee status undisturbed. 

“Leo, come out here.” 

“No.”

“I mean it. I need to say this to your face.” 

“Well, I’m not coming out. I’m still mad.” 

Niles rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, I’m coming in.”

“What?!”

Niles ducked under the stall door, and in the process, banged his head on the toilet paper holder. He pushed himself to his knees and rubbed at his bruised skull. “Fuck...goddamn blind spot…”

Then Niles heard an unexpected snort. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of Leo trying to hide a grin. Before he knew it, he was smiling back. The stall was decidedly cramped with the both of them inside, but it was better than talking to Leo through a wall. 

  
“Lord Leo….” He began, putting a hand on Leo’s knee. “Do you remember how we first met?”

For the first time that night, Leo met his gaze directly. 

“Of course I do. How could I not remember?” Leo reached his hand out and used it to tip Niles’ face back. “You were kneeling, just like this then, too. When you asked me to kill you.”

In the back of his mind, Niles realized he was almost directly at crotch level with Leo, and he felt a warmth stirring in him that wasn’t at all innocent. If he wanted to, he could make a move. 

Niles imagined himself reaching forward, untying the laces on Leo’s pants, reaching in and pulling out his pink, boyish cock. Teasing it. Toying with it. Taking it in his mouth until the taste of Leo’s cum filled his mouth. He shook his head clear the idea away.

“I never would have guessed my retainer would be someone like you.” Leo smiled, and Niles felt his heart skip a beat. It was at times like these Niles remembered why he loved him.

But that was also why he couldn’t let Leo make a mistake like being with him. 

“Milord,” he began, careful to emphasize Leo’s title, “On that day I promised to serve you. To protect you, always- at the cost of my own life if need be. So, yes- I do care about you. More than anything else in this wretched life of mine.” 

He saw Leo’s eyes fill with tears. 

“So come on. Pull yourself together, and let’s get the hell outta here.” 

Leo’s lower lip trembled, but he nodded, and helped Niles to his feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The "four types of drunks" is a real thing. (http://time.com/3962251/four-drunk-types-ernest-hemingway-mary-poppins-nutty-professor-mr-hyde/) 
> 
> Also, yes, I did entirely invent a bunch of Nohrian history so Odin could be a nerd. Hey, they didn't give us that sort of world building. :P
> 
> Life sorta got a little crazy for me, so I haven't had too much time to write, but the next part will probably be the final chapter.  
> Thank you for your patience, and thanks for reading!
> 
> if u wanna scream about LeoNiles(Odin) HMU on twitter: @slaysbelles


	3. Lucky Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have sex, ok

At the Spotted Hound Inn, the “room” Odin had reserved for them was, quite literally, one room. A worn-looking king sized bed took up the bulk of the room, with a small sofa against the wall that seemed to be added as an afterthought. Odin (who’d walked to the inn in his underwear) clapped his hands together. 

“Sweet. Let’s snuggle in.”

He flung his pants and shirt into the corner of the room, kicked off his shoes, and flopped on the bed. 

“Leo, do you wanna be the big spoon, or the little spoon? Or the uh, middle spoon?” 

Leo looked at him blankly. Odin gestured to Niles. 

“Niles, how about you? Hop on in.” 

“Odin, we aren’t gonna all fit on there. Get on the couch.” 

“C’mon, jus’. Jus’ give it a try, okay,” Odin slurred.

Niles looked at Leo, who sighed and took a seat on the bed. He took his shoes off and nodded at Odin.

“Scoot.” 

Odin complied, giggling drunkenly, and planted a smooch on Leo’s cheek. Leo looked embarrassed. 

“Niiiiiilessss, come on! Join the par-tayyyyy!”

Niles rolled his eyes, and slid under the covers next to Leo. Odin cheered.

“I love you guys so mucsch.” Odin mumbled again. He snuggled down into the bed, a contented look on his face. 

After a few minutes, he flipped onto his left side. Then his right side. Then back onto his left side. 

Odin grumbled and sat up. “Okay, so this is pretty cramped. I’m gonna sleep on the couch.” 

Odin rolled onto the floor, dragging the quilt with him, then crawled over and balled up onto the couch. Within minutes he was snoring. 

Leo watched Odin snore for a few moments, then, assured he wasn’t going to wake up any time soon, he pushed himself up onto his knees and gave Niles an expectant look. 

“Niles. You mind getting me another drink?”

“Uh..you sure that’s a good idea, Leo? You’ve already had a lot.”

Leo smiled at him lazily. 

“Come on, humor me.”

Niles fetched a bottle of red from the downstairs bar, and when he returned to the room, Leo accepted the glass from him with a sultry smile, and gestured for Niles to take a spot beside him. 

“I’m glad we did this.It’s been...enlightening.” 

He swirled the contents of the glass and breathed the aroma in. Niles didn’t know much about wine, but he was pretty certain whatever this one smelled like it probably paled next to whatever Lord Leo drank at dinner. 

Leo raised his glass.

“A toast,” Leo said, “To a night without regrets.”

The two of them clinked the cheap glasses from the inn together. Leo drank his entire glass in one go, a bit of red trickling out the corner of his mouth. He placed the empty cup on the nightstand, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, licking it as his dark eyes gleamed with lust.

Leo was acting decidedly unlike himself, Niles decided. Almost...charming. He wasn’t sure if he was into it or not, but he decided to play along a little. Niles reached out and brushed a few stray blonde hairs out of his of Leo’s fair, doll-like face, and Leo moved in to kiss him. 

Niles pulled back, apprehensive. 

“Milord…I don’t think you should-”

Leo pulled himself onto Niles’ lap, cocked his head, and smiled.

“Isn’t that something I should decide?”

Leo pressed Niles’s back into the headboard, Leo’s crotch thrusting against his in a gentle, deliberate manner.

Niles could feel his heart hammering in his throat.

“I…”

Leo’s slow, rhythmic frotting against him made his brain turn to mush. Niles noticed how flushed Leo’s face was from the alcohol, how close it was to his. Niles swallowed, fighting to control himself.

“Leo, I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.”

Leo paused in his movement, and looked him dead in the eye. 

“You said earlier that you’d serve me for you entire life- that you cared about me more than anything.” 

Niles nodded. “It’s the truth.”

Leo ran his hand through Niles’ white hair, his eyes drifting down to his exposed tan chest. 

“If I ordered you to do something unthinkable, would you do it?”

Niles cupped the side of Leo’s face.

“If milord orders so, then I am obligated to comply.”

Leo leaned in, resting his forehead on his. 

“Kiss me,” he murmured. 

“As you wish.”

Even as he was saying the words, the distance between their faces lessened and closed. Their first kiss was slow and gentle, like the blooming of the moonflowers in the castle gardens. The second was like a smoldering heat in a dry forest, threatening to consume the both of them. Leo’s slender arms entwined themselves around Niles. 

Niles kissed him again deeply, like a man drinks water after being lost in the desert, and Leo kissed him back with equal fervor. Leo’s right hand reached underneath Niles’ shirt and ran over his toned, lithe body. As Niles kissed his behind his ear, his neck, his collarbone, Leo started to frot against him desperately. 

At this rate, Niles thought with a hissing intake of breath, Leo might finish before they could even get started. He couldn’t have that happening.

Niles pushed Leo into the bed and rolled on top of him, pinning the prince by his wrists. Leo looked annoyed, but his flushed face betrayed his true feelings. Niles savored the expression on his face a moment, making sure to imprint it in his mind. 

“I didn’t say you could stop.”

Niles smiled. 

“Of course not, my lord.”

He kept Leo’s hands pinned, and returned to kissing him, using his weight to push Leo deeper into the bed. Their kisses were wet and warm now, the lingering taste of alcohol complementing the sweet taste of Leo’s mouth. Leo pulled back, breathless.

“Undress me.” 

“As you wish, milord.”

Leo scowled. “Stop calling me that.”

“Oh?” Niles sat back and grinned, keeping Leo pinned by the waist and wrists. “Or what?”

“Niles, is this really necessary? Just undress me, ok?”

Niles chuckled, and leaned in to kiss Leo’s neck.

“It’s called pillow talk, love. And I don’t know about you…” he  “nipped at him gently, causing Leo to squeak in surprise. “But I find it quite entertaining.”

Leo turned his face away, embarrassed by the noise he’d made. “Well I don’t, so-! So just cut it out.”

Oh, that look! Niles almost groaned. There was nothing sexier than the flustered look of contempt on Leo’s blushing face. So vulnerable. Something only he would see. 

“Very well. Here.” He pushed some pillows behind him. “Make yourself comfortable…Leo.” 

Leo’s shirt and pants slid easily off of him, revealing his smooth, lily white skin underneath, his black underwear with his cock showing signs of arousal through the dark fabric. Niles ran his hands and his lips down Leo’s unblemished skin, over his shoulders, over the downy blonde hair on his chest and over his navel, coming to a rest as he prostrated himself before the prince, his dark hands on his pale knees. 

“What are you planning to do?” Leo asked, voice hushed. 

“Please… allow me to show you.”

He nuzzled the soft, pale flesh of his master’s thighs, nipping at them just hard enough to leave a bruise. Leo quivered, stifling a cry of pleasure. He glanced nervously over at Odin on the couch. Odin slept like the dead. 

“Well?” Niles asked, glancing at Leo’s flushed face.

He kneaded at Leo’s splayed knees with his calloused hands. Leo’s dark eyes shone with unspoken desire. 

Niles’ left hand slowly slid upward to Leo’s hip as he kissed the already purpling marks he’d left on Leo’s inner thigh. He pressed his face into Leo’s bulging smallclothes and inhaled his sweet, musky scent. Leo’s smell, combined with the heady scent of liquor on his own breath, was intoxicating. Niles closed his eyes, trying to preserve every sensation and detail in his mind so he could remember it forever- Leo’s aroused, blushing face. Leo’s soft moans, his body trembling in pleasure for him, and him alone…the idea sent a thrill through him.

Lord Leo, only for him, forever- he felt himself getting hard at the thought.

But he pushed his own carnal desires out of his mind for the moment.

He needed to hear him say it. 

“Well?” Niles repeated, planting another kiss on Leo’s thigh and giving his butt a squeeze. Leo gave a small squeak of surprise. 

For the first time that evening, Leo avoided his gaze. Suddenly embarrassed, he shifted uncertainly under Niles’ dark hands. Niles nearly moaned himself at the look on Leo’s face. Flustered, indignant,  _ delicious. _

Niles rubbed against Leo’s crotch with a defiant grin, making him groan again. 

Leo wiggled and bit his lip. 

_ I want you to say it. _

It came out as a mumble. 

“…..Niles…..me…”

“What was that, my Lord?”

Sliding his hand further up, Niles pinched at Leo’s nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp. 

Leo looked nearly beside himself. “D-damn it Niles, I….”

Niles gave him another pinch.

“Hnnngh-! Y-you damned harlot…” Leo mumbled. “Fine. I want you…to… ravish me…”

Niles chuckled, pushing at the erection poking through Leo’s underwear with his mouth, making Leo inhale sharply. Trembling with desire (or perhaps embarrassment?) Leo covered his bright red face with his hand. 

“I w-want you…to… fuck me, you damn idiot,” he finally managed to spit out. A grin split across Niles’ face and he chuckled again. 

“With pleasure, milord.” Using his teeth, he freed Leo’s throbbing cock from its cloth confines, slipping the black underwear down to Leo’s ankles, where Leo kicked it off onto the floor. 

Taking a hold of his shaft in one hand, and gave Leo’s scrotum a squeeze with the other, relishing the texture of the dirty blond hair that covered it. Pushing his foreskin back, Niles swept his tongue up the side of Leo’s dick, running his thumb up and down the ridge on the underside. 

Niles expertly swirled his tongue around the head before fully taking Leo into his mouth, sucking on him gently. As he bobbed up and down, he felt Leo’s body grow hotter, his breathing more ragged. Trying not to smile, Niles sped up, giving Leo’s balls an extra squeeze. 

Leo’s shaky hand reached out to him, his slender fingers entwining into Niles’ hair, gently stroking his scalp with approval. His breath was coming in small, moaning gasps now, and Niles could see him biting his bottom lip to keep down the noise.

Niles took him down to the hilt, quietly thanking God he’d lost all semblance of a gag reflex 15 years ago. As he did so, Leo choked out a few words in between gasps.

“N-Niles- I’m- Nhg-!” his entire body spasmed, his grip on Niles’ hair tightening as he cried out and his semen exploded into Niles’ mouth. He hadn’t expected it quite yet, and almost choked. But he swallowed what he could, leaving the excess cum to dribble out the sides of his mouth and onto Leo’s crotch. Leo seemed to melt, his entire body relaxing, his grip on Niles’ hair and the sheets slackening to nothing. He gave Niles a sleepy smile, stroking his head in approval. 

Maintaining eye contact, Niles licked his lips, savoring Leo’s taste. 

“Oh. Looks like I missed some. Here, let me clean you off.” 

Leo made a face. “Niles, that’s gross. There’s probably a washcloth or something around here, let me just-”

Niles licked him clean with a grin. 

“Ugh.” Leo looked away in disgust. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

Niles pushed himself up and snuggled into Leo’s side.  “Aw, but I wanted to. I’ve put worse things in my mouth.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

Niles planted a smooch on his cheek, and Leo grimaced. 

“Awww, come on, what’s with the face?”

Leo just gave him a withering look. 

“Gimme a kiss.” Niles leaned in, but Leo twisted out of the way. 

“Ew. Don’t kiss me with your gross sex mouth.” 

“Come on, don’t be so shy~” 

“Ni-les, it’s grosssss!” 

They wrestled on the bed, Niles grinning and teasing him all the while. 

“Come on, Leo, is that any way to treat a man who’s willingly consumed  _ two _ of your bodily fluids?”

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds weird when you say it like that!” 

Niles laughed, leaving kisses on all the parts of Leo’s body he could reach while Leo swatted him away playfully. Niles finally managed to get a hold on Leo’s wrists again and held his hands at bay. 

“Come on, don’t you love me?”

Leo looked away, abashed. “Well-“

“Just  _ one _ kiss.”

Leo frowned petulantly, but relented, giving Niles another full mouthed kiss. 

After he pulled away, he made another face.

“It tastes weird.” 

Niles chuckled. “That’s too bad, I rather liked it.” He peppered Leo’s cheek with more smooches, and this time there was less resistance. Leo buried his face into Niles’ neck and laid there for a few minutes, inhaling the musky smell of his sweat, and Niles took him into the crook of his arm.

After a few minutes, Leo turned around and peered at Niles curiously. His one eye was closed, his breathing even, a content smile on his face. If Leo didn’t know any better he would’ve guessed he was sleeping. He still had his striped pants on. 

Leo remembered when Niles first picked them out, back when he became his retainer. The only clothes Niles owned then were the ones on his back, little more than rags, faded to almost colorlessness with age and wear, stained from years of grime, blood, and god knew what else. 

He seemed wary of the concept of getting new clothes for nothing- until one of the maids had explained to him that any benefits of being Leo’s retainer were earned because he was expected to protect Leo’s life with his own. Furthermore, she’d added, a prince’s retainer being mistaken for a beggar would be downright shameful. 

After they took his measurements, Niles asked him what his favorite color was. Blue, he’d told him. Like your eyes, Leo had thought. Niles just nodded, and requested that his clothes be blue, “to better please you, my lord.” That was the second time in their brief history that Niles managed to surprise Leo. 

These weren’t the same pants from back then, of course. For over a year, Niles would continue to wear his new clothes with pride, washing them daily, stitching up any seams that tore in the fabric, and patching holes without asking for more from Leo or any of the servants. One day, Leo ended up discreetly having a replacement set made and put into his closet, and the old ones thrown away. Then Niles had shown up wearing the new clothes, and the two of them went through the day without any acknowledgement from either party, save for a smile from Leo. From then on, he ended up having new clothes be made for Niles every year, in the same color and cut as the first, and would quietly have one of the other servants replace his old ones in the night. 

It would be strange to see them on the floor after all this time, Leo thought distantly. 

Leo traced the Niles’ white treasure trail down past his navel, and hooked a single index finger around the belt loop of his pants. He glanced up to look at his face. No reaction. His eye was still closed serenely. No, that wasn’t right; the smile on his face was maybe a bit wider. Leo tugged on the belt loop gently, sliding his pants just a little further down the v-cut of Niles’ body. 

“You still haven’t gotten off yet, have you?”

Niles’ eye finally opened, his smile still gentle. 

“I’ve waited this long…I don’t mind waiting a little more.” Then he grinned, his blue eye twinkling with mirth. “After all, I enjoy the…anticipation.”

Leo’s eyes flickered between Niles’s face and the little divets that formed between his abs and his hip, his pants barely covering them and the black underwear he wore over them. Leo turned a little more, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I…I think I’m ready. To help you, I mean. I don’t really know how…but I want you to feel the same way you make me feel.”

Niles raised an eyebrow.  “Come now, Leo, you don’t mean to tell me you’re completely innocent? I don’t believe that for a second.” He leaned in and murmured into the prince’s ear, brushing it slightly with his lips. “Now that we’re here…I don’t mind telling you I’ve spent my fair share of time thinking of you on sleepless nights. Thinking about what sort of lewd noises and faces you’d make if I ever had you.”

Leo felt his cheeks flush and his pulse quicken. Was that the truth? Had Niles really wanted him all this time? He thought about Niles, alone at night, burning with desire over him, panting and jerking himself off in the dark. 

“Oh yes,” Niles purred, as if he could hear Leo’s thoughts, “So many nights, I’ve dreamed of you…breaking you…but then, being broken by you…” Niles moaned softly. Oh, he could hardly stand all this foreplay. Now that the seal on his desire has been broken, there was no way he could hold back from telling Leo what he wanted. He gently bit Leo’s ear with his teeth, making him gasp and pull back in surprise. Leo’s slender hand reached out and laced his fingers with Niles’ own, and stared at him curiously. 

“What do you want me to do to you?”

The detached curiosity in his voice sent a thrill through Niles. 

“Anything you want to,” Niles whispered, trembling with excitement. 

Leo pushed himself up, and proceeded to strip Niles bare. He stared down at him with wordless wonder. He’d seen Niles shirtless before, of course, and naked, briefly, in the public baths in the eastern countries, but he’d never gotten the chance to look at him closely. He was dark all over-which, Leo supposed, was only normal- but it still surprised him to see how dark Niles was next to his own pale skin. Leo ran his hands over his tan, lean body, made all the darker with the contrast between his light body hair and Leo’s delicate fingers. 

The other surprise was that Niles was scarred everywhere. Old scars, new scars, all of them crisscrossed across his body, forming patterns and shapes like constellations in the night sky. They were lighter where the skin healed together, unlike the scars Leo had on his own body, which formed pinkish and angry when they were new, lightening over time. But it looked like Niles’ were different- that they got darker over time. He traced a particularly raised scar on Niles’ hip. 

“Cavalier,” Niles mumbled distantly. 

Leo’s eyes traveled to a scar on Niles’ shoulder. 

“What about this one?”

“Archer. Before I worked for you.” 

Leo nodded. Positioning himself so his knees were braced against his retainer’s strong thighs, he looked Niles directly in the eye.

“Could I see…” Leo reached out to the patch on the left side of Niles’ face and he flinched. Leo withdrew his hand. “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have…” Niles shook his head. 

“No. I…I want you to see it. But I’m not keeping the patch off. I’m sorry.” Niles reached up to his eyepatch, but hesitated. ”You’ll probably understand why when you see it. It’s…not very sexy, I’m afraid.” He grimaced, and flipped the patch upwards, exposing what was underneath. 

In the place where Niles’ other eye had once been, the vacant eye socket stared back at him, a webbing of scar tissue around it. The top lid looked like it’d been sliced open and then raggedly stitched back together long after it healed. Niles sighed and replaced the patch, hiding the hole from sight. 

“Job gone wrong,” was all he said. 

They were both silent for minute, the sounds of the inn below muffled and quiet. 

 

Odin tossed in his sleep and mumbled something about darkness. 

Leo snorted, the spell broken.

“Well, that was certainly something.” 

Niles smiled. “You wanna wake him up and ask him to join us?”

Leo blushed. “Niles!”

Niles chuckled. “I’m serious. He’d be up for it. He’s surprisingly flexible.”

Leo’s brow creased slightly. “Have you two been messing around?”

Niles smiled wanly.

“Why, are you jealous?”

He already suspected the answer was yes. Leo’s eyes betrayed his genuinely hurt feelings as his soft mouth twisted into a harsh line. 

Niles sighed, leaning his head back onto the headboard. 

“Yeah, every now and then we, uh,” Niles made a vague gesture with his hands. “But it was never anything serious. Just relieving some stress, you know?”

“Hmm.” Leo looked lost in thought again. The only noise in the room were the sounds of the two of them breathing and Odin’s snores from the couch. “No, I guess I really wouldn’t know.”

Niles tenderly stroked the side of Leo’s face, searching his face for clues to his thoughts. 

He took Leo’s hand in his. “It’s okay to be nervous.”

Leo didn’t reply.

“I’m here for you.” Niles took Leo’s hand and pressed it to his chest, over his heart. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Leo swallowed, nodded. The two of them were breathing in sync now. In, out - chests rising and falling in time. Leo settled back onto his knees, continuing to breathe slowly, and inched himself closer to Niles until their cocks touched. Taking them both in hand, he glanced up at Niles for approval. He gave him a slight nod. He squeezed the two together, and slowly began to pump at them. Still sensitive from Niles sucking him off, and with Niles’ erection pressing against him, it wasn’t long before Leo was hard again. He bit his bottom lip in concentration, and Niles smiled bitterly.

“This will be the first time I’ll get to have sex with someone I love,” Niles commented. 

Leo looked up in surprise. Niles didn’t think it was possible for Leo to get more flushed, but he somehow did. 

“Do- do you really mean that?”

Niles nodded.

“With all my heart.”

Leo’s pulse quickened. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. When I see you smile like this…my heart feels how it sounds when you play the violin. Like… a resonance.” He regarded the prince tenderly, leaned forward, and rested his forehead against Leo’s. 

“I love you, Leo.” He murmured. “You gave me a life worth living. Gods, I love you so much.”

Niles could feel himself blushing, but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered now is that Leo knew. Even if he died tomorrow, or the day after, or right this moment, it didn’t matter, because he told Leo he loved him. Niles felt something wet his cheeks. Looking up in surprise, he saw that Leo was crying. It was strange, seeing him cry- he’d only seen him cry one other time, and then it was just a glimpse of a stray tear. Leo took a hiccupping gasp. 

“I love you too,” Leo replied, choking back a sob. 

Leo readjusted his position so his legs hooked around Niles’ waist. With one hand Leo continued to press their erections against one another, the head of his own cock already slick with precum. With his other hand he pulled Niles in close and kissed him passionately. Tears were still streaming down his face. 

“Hey, now,” Niles whispered, wiping tears off Leo’s face. “It’s all right. It’s all right.”

Leo sobbed again, quieter. The confidence from the alcohol was gone now- all that was before him was his vulnerable, insecure Leo. 

“I- I just want to make you feel good, too…”

Niles kissed his neck gently. 

“Here, let me help…”

Moving Leo’s hand, Niles pushed Leo’s legs apart slightly, exposing his bruised, slippery thighs, and wedged his erection into the crease.

“Now squeeze, like you’re riding a horse.”

Leo complied. Niles took a hissing breath at the sudden change in pressure. 

“Good, good,” He gave Leo another kiss, and started to bounce him up and down, rocking against him steadily. He braced the dip in Leo’s slender hips with his hands as Leo’s cock slapped against him and Leo’s navel intermittently. Leo whimpered. 

“Shhh, shh. You’re doing great.” 

Continuing to thrust, Niles leaned into Leo’s chest and flickered over his pinkish nipple with his tongue, running over both of them again and again until they were pointed and sensitive like the nipples on a girl. 

Leo’s voice was coming in soft gasps of pleasure now, his own hand rubbing furiously at his pink cock in hopes of release, his hips bucking against Niles’ own. His soft moans and wild movements were taking Niles closer to the edge. Just a little more, Niles thought. A little more. 

Niles stuck his fingers into Leo’s mouth,coating them with saliva, then reached around to Leo’s ass. 

“Hey. I’m going to try something, ok? Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

Without stopping Leo’s bouncing, Niles reached behind him and kneaded gently around the prince’s anus. Leo’s face flushed even redder, and as Niles slowly began to poke his fingers into Leo’s hot, tight ass, he felt Leo go stiff as he cried out and blew his load all over his stomach.

As he spasmed against Niles’ cock, Niles came as well, moaning with the sweet release. Their semen mixed together as it dripped hot and wet down Leo’s tembling, bruised thighs, and the two of them crumpled into each other, panting. 

Leo rolled to Niles’ side, chest heaving, and gave him a satisfied, loving smile before drifting to sleep.

Niles smiled back, pulled Leo into his arms, and fell into a blissful sleep, the shared heat between them warmer than any blanket. 

 

Odin woke up to a massive hangover and the smell of sex heavy in the air. He only had to give a glance to the bed be sure what had happened last night. Just as he’d suspected, Lord Leo and Niles laid naked in the bed, crusted jizz all over the sheets, and content smiles on their faces. 

Odin rolled over and groaned. He did it again. He got too drunk and blew it, and missed out on being part of Leo’s first time. He sighed. Niles doubtlessly made it a good experience for Leo, but that didn’t change the fact he wish he’d been there too. Oh well.Maybe next time, he reasoned. 

From that day onward, every week, Niles, Odin, and Leo all would go out for drinks and spend the night in a room together. And every time, they seemed to come back from those trips a little closer and a little more relaxed than when they left.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin: [Chrom voice] I guess I'll get my chance...another day...[goes back to sleep]
> 
> anyway that's it. sorry i'm bad at endings. i might edit later.
> 
> if u wanna scream about LeoNiles(Odin) HMU on twitter: @slaysbelles


End file.
